


Marathon

by rebshortcake (Rebcake)



Series: Travels with Spike and Dru [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Historical, Pre-Canon, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-15
Updated: 2008-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebcake/pseuds/rebshortcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Impressions at a dance during the Great Depression. Prompt: Turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marathon

He felt every head turn when she entered. His breath caught in his throat, as it did every single time he saw her again. She was resplendent in a spangled knee-length frock, hair adorned with camellias. From under lowered lids, her eyes slid silkily around the room, taking in the dancers, the musicians, and the spectators. He knew she would unerringly select the creature with the most potential for amusement. His money was on the guy playing his heart out on the licorice stick, but he never knew.

He held out his hand. “Let’s take a turn about the room.”


End file.
